


Punishment

by Just_A_Fangirl821



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Magic, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Fangirl821/pseuds/Just_A_Fangirl821
Summary: The Sorcerer Supreme can punish his masters however he wishes, and when a female master takes things too far he knows exactly what to do.





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Strange belongs to Marvel

Doctor Strange smirked as he reached his chambers in his own, small private Sanctum. Courtesy of being the Sorcerer Supreme, meaning he could do as he pleased without being disturbed. He remembered when he was given the title of Sorcerer Supreme and he was told the rules and traditions. One of his favourites was he could punish anyone who disrespected him however he wished. That is what leads to the punishment of Master Rae, a hot-headed and frankly rude master who believed because she was tutored by the Ancient One herself that meant she could test his patience. He would grit his teeth through the disrespect but she had crossed the line when she refused to obey an order in front of the other masters. And that lead to where she was now, on his bed.

She was completely naked, her blonde hair almost covering her breasts but they were too big. Her shapely hips lead to her long legs and her soft pink pussy. She had been tied up by magical ropes with a gag in her mouth. As her eyes rested on him she began to thrash and scream at him but that just made him chuckle. "You brought this on yourself Master Rae, you know the rules as well as I and I believe it is time you realise I am in charge not you." 

He took of his yellow gloves and rested them on his bedside table as he approached the naked woman, his eyes lingering on her breasts. Ever so slowly he trailed his hands down her body, with a soft touch. Hoping that it would trick the woman into believing he wouldn't hurt her. Her body began to relax causing Steven to laugh. "Look at you whore! You are enjoying this!" He laughed watching as her blue eyes filled with tears. God that just made his dick hard, seeing her look so defeated yet willing at the same time.

His hands grabbed her tits as he began massaging them, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin on his scarred hands. Rae began to thrash harder pulling her wrists as hard as she could. But the ropes would not budge. Steven continued to massage her breasts however he would now pinch and pull her nipples, watching as they hardened. A soft moan escaped Rae's mouth and Steven chuckled. 

Rae looked mortified as his hands moved down past her waist to her pussy. He slowly rubbed her clit, noting with satisfaction that she was slightly wet. He watched as pleasure began to take over as she began to raise her hips. "Someone is a filthy whore." He hissed as she moaned.

Steven smirked as he slipped his middle finger inside her and began to slowly finger her as her face screwed up in pleasure. Steven was loving this, watching as Rae began to fall apart in his hands. He entered a second finger and angled his fingers to hit her gspot. Rae let out a muffled gasp as her legs shook. Slowly the feeling of an orgasm crept upon her and Raes cheeks flushed with shame. 

Then he slipped in a third finger. The feeling of his fingers hitting her gspot was too much and with a muffled scream she orgasmed. Steven grinned as he pulled his fingers out, they glistened with her juices. Looking into her eyes he licked his fingers clean humming at the taste. 

"I think its time we proceed to the main event." Steven announced as he stood up. He disrobbed revealing his broad chest and defined abbs. Rae would be lying if she said he wasn't attractive. The sorcerer supreme was incredibly handsome with his strong jaw, defined cheek bones and blue eyes. Then be pulled down his trousers. Her eyes widened as they landed on his cock. 

He was huge and Rae wondered briefly what it would feel like until the realisation of what was about to happen hit her. She began to trash again hoping somehow that she could break free. Steven laughed watching her struggle his arousal evident as he watched. He knelt down between her legs, his eyes on hers watching as fear filled them. He shuffled forward until his cock lightly brushed her core his chest against hers, face only inches apart.

He grabbed his cock and began rubbing his cock head over her slit. She was still wet from her orgasm to his amusement. Rae wriggled her hips to get away but it only aroused him more. He slipped the head of his cock inside and groaned at how warm and tight she was. He watched as Rae thrashed more franticly but that only spurred him on. 

She began screaming into the gag annoying Steven. "Shut up or I'll give you a reason to scream." He hissed but Rae ignored him. Steven growled and slammed his cock inside watching as Raw arched her back, her screams louder than before. Her pussy was like a vice on his cock and Steven relished in the feeling before pulling out and slamming back in. 

Steven began to fuck her almost like am animal, growling and grunting. Rae was in agony until he shifted his hips and slammed into her gspot. She gasped in pleasure, her body reacting to the sensation. Her groans of pain turned into moans as her hips rose to meet his. Steven smirked at her reaction and began fucking her harder, his hips slapping against hers as her muffled moans mixed with his grunts. 

Her walls tightened, her body taunt with pleasure until finally she screamed orgasming around his cock. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, panting as Steven's thrusts became sloppy as his orgasm approached. He placed his head into the crook of her neck and he bit down hard when he cummed, his cock shooting bursts of cum inside her. Rae let out a small moan.

Steven laid there, his cock still inside her as he raised his head. A few minutes later he pulled out and released Rae from her restraints and gag. "Will you behave now Master Rae?" He growled and Rae sighed. "Well if this is my punishment then never." She whispered before flipping them over for round two.


End file.
